Many times data that is stored within a database system is better presented in the context of a word processing document for ease of readability by the intended audience. For example, data about an Application Programming Interface (API) may be stored within a database as items in a table (each method, property, and object in the API), but the documentation for the API is better presented as a word processing document. Similarly, product data may be stored within a database but the product descriptions are better viewed within a word processing document. Creating word processing documents comprised primarily from data within a database, however, is challenging.